Side A
by azuwaa
Summary: Berapakalipun bereinkarnasi... dia tak pernah jadi milikku. (IchiKara)


**Pertama.**

Ketika dewa masih terlalu malas menciptakan bumi dan manusia. Mereka bersenang-senang di tempat yang kau sebut surga dan mengadu di tempat yang kau sebut neraka. Mereka menciptakan malaikat, yang indah dipandang dan lembut hatinya, yang pandai menari dan menyanyi. Yang dalam hatinya tak ada yang lain selain bahagia. Daripada baju, pakaian yang malaikat kenakan lebih mirip seperti sebuah kain yang dijahit untuk membuat lingkaran dan ujung yang lebih panjangnya mereka ikatkan di bahu sebelah kanan atau kiri mereka. Meski begitu, kainnya terlihat bersih, bersinar dan halus. Lalu mereka—para dewa—menciptakan kami, iblis yang setiap hari meniup-niup dan memanaskan bara api neraka. Yang di atas kepalanya bukan bundaran cahaya namun tanduk yang sama pola dengan ekor kami. Pakaian kami serasa menyatu dengan kulit kami saking ketat dan menyeluruhnya; bahkan jari-jari kami tak nampak bagi orang luar.

Tapi menurutku pekerjaan ini lebih menarik dibandingkan hanya menari dan mengatakan hal-hal indah di surga sana. Aku tak perlu bersikap manis, aku bisa jadi diriku yang sebenarnya. Namun kadang aku berpikir, apakah semua pembagian dan pelarangan ini sedikit membuatku menginginkan sesuatu di sana?

Tidak muluk-muluk sebenarnya. Aku hanya ingin satu penari itu menari untukku dan melihatku dengan senyum lebar. Tariannya tak terlalu bagus padahal, suaranya juga tak cocok dengan tembang surga yang mendayu merdu. Tapi kali pertama aku mengintip ke surga—hanya mengintip, bukan masuk—aku melihatnya tengah merangkai bunga bersama malaikat lain yang menari senang di sekelilingnya. Ia bersenandung, lembut, tapi tetap tak cocok dengan suara surga. Namun senyumnya juga tak cocok untuk berada di neraka. Ia lebih cocok menari dan menyanyi untukku dan tersenyum untukku juga... aku pikir begitu. Tapi ia tak sekalipun menoleh. Yah. Malaikat mana mungkin menoleh kemari.

Lalu kudengar dari iblis lain bertanduk hitam bergaris merah kalau ia, aku, dan malaikat itu, hidup berkat anugrah dari dewa yang sama. Dadaku sesak. Mungkin, mungkin sedikit saja, tumbuh harapan di dalam sini. Aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku lebih cepat dan mengepakkan sayapku kuat-kuat. Tiba di pintu besar yang menghubungkan neraka dengan ruang dewa; jalur dewa berpindah dari dunia panas ini menuju yang sejuk di sana. Kuketuk pintunya, dengan irama sepelan yang kubisa. Tapi aku tak bisa terlalu pelan. Aku tak bisa.

Yang membukanya adalah dewaku. Sudah pasti dewaku, karena aku tak dapat bertemu yang lainnya, tak seperti para malaikat itu. Ia tersenyum, namun senyumnya seolah memintaku untuk segera menyelesaikan urusanku. Aku atur nafasku. Lalu kutanyakan tentang rumor yang dibisikkan oleh iblis bertanduk merah-hitam (yang sepertinya mengatakan hal benar karena aku sering melihatnya bertemu dengan Dewa di neraka).

Yang pertama kali Dewa lakukan adalah mendecih. Aku tahu ini bukan pertanda yang bagus. Setelahnya ia kembali tersenyum dan berucap dengan suara bagai lonceng. Ya, ia bilang, ia menciptakan dua malaikat dan tiga iblis. Dan salah satu dari malaikat yang ia ciptakan adalah apa yang aku inginkan menjadi milikku.

Kutelan ludahku berulangkali, ingin meminta namun aku tak sanggup. Bolehkah? Apa tak apa jika aku meminta? Keringatku mengucur lebih deras dibandingkan saat aku menambah bara di neraka.

Dewaku tentu tahu apa yang kupikirkan. Ia alikan matanya ke samping, senyumnya nampak sedih. Lalu ia berbisik padaku. Ini bukan dunia yang baik. Kalau ia akan menganugerahi dirinya dan semua yang ia ciptakan dengan reinkarnasi, termasuk dirinya sendiri.

Untuk apa? Bisikku.

Untuk keegoisannya, balasnya. Lalu ia menutup pintu. Aku tak tahu apa-apa, yang kutahu hanyalah harapanku gagal untuk memiliki malaikat itu. Ya, tak masalah, aku masih bisa mengintipnya dari neraka. Dan aku bisa melakukannya tiap hari selama aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku secepat mungkin.

Namun sepertinya aku salah. Mungkin kemarin adalah kali terakhir aku mengintipnya merangkai bunga. Dewaku melakukan dosa paling besar setelah berbicara denganku.

Ia bunuh diri.

Yang bisa membunuh seorang dewa hanyalah dirinya sendiri.

Namun aku berpikir apakah aku yang jadi penyebabnya?

Kali terakhirku melihat malaikat itu ada di sampingku, terdiam. Ini kali pertama aku melihatnya diam. Mungkin ia tak mengerti kenapa, sama seperti malaikat di sebelahnya. Sementara iblis bertanduk belang di sampingku tersenyum tanpa henti. Di sampingnya adalah iblis lain yang tak kukenal, namun aku bisa menebak jika kami adalah ciptaan Dewa yang baru saja bunuh diri.

Kami berlutut, di belakang kami ada lima iblis membawa pedang ekseksusi. Para dewa berteriak, neraka lebih panas daripada biasanya, sementara surga mungkin tak sadar jika dua malaikat manisnya kini ada di sini. Mungkin surga masih terus menyanyi dan berdendang meski anggotanya dihukum mati.

Dewa makin marah, membuat api lebih membara. Aku tertawa. Andai saja seperti ini tiap hari, maka kami tak akan perlu susah-susah meniup-niup dan menambah bara.

Tak ada kalimat terakhir, bahkan tanganku tak sampai untuk menggenggam tangan malaikat yang mulai menangis di sampingku. Ingin kubisikkan, entah apapun itu, namun kepala kami sudah terlepas dari badan kami.

Detik terakhir, aku harap aku benar-benar akan bereinkarnasi.

 **Kedua.**

Pertamakali aku mengenakan baju suster ini, itu adalah saat di mana semua ingatanku tentangnya kembali. Aku ingat wajahnya. Aku ingat senandungnya. Aku ingat rangkaian bunga yang ia pasangkan di atas kepala malaikat lainnya. Aku ingat tariannya yang lancar namun kaku. Aku ingat senyum lebarnya. Aku bahkan ingat tangisnya. Aku ingat jika ia adalah malaikat dan aku adalah iblis. Selebihnya, tak ada lagi, kecuali kata 'reinkarnasi' yang menggema di kepalaku layaknya denting lonceng gereja.

Kuurut keningku, tak kusangka aku lebih tenang daripada yang kuduga. Mungkin karena sebelumnya—di kehidupan sebelumnya aku tahu aku akan bereinkarnasi. Aku ke gereja ini karena orang tuaku mati dirasuk iblis, begitu kata mereka. Aku ingin membalas dendam, aku ingin menjadi seorang _exorcist_. Lalu aku mencari gereja yang rutin melakukan _exorcist_ dan ini adalah tempat yang kupilih untuk mengabdikan sisa hidupku.

"kenapa suster?" tanyaku menerima baju dari pastor yang bahkan tak menanyakan alasanku ingin menjadi seorang _exorcist_. "Karena gereja ini membutuhkan suster", jawabnya dengan senyum. Simpel sekali. Lalu ia memintaku berganti kostum dan menyusulnya ke belakang gereja di mana ia akan bermain gitar dan bernyanyi bersama anak-anak yang bermain ke gereja. Mungkin kau bisa tebak siapakah pastor ini, siapakah pria yang penuh kasih itu?

Bahkan sifat surgawinya tak meninggalkan dirinya barang sedetikpun.

Payahnya, dengan kembalinya memoriku, kembali juga hasratku ingin memilikinya. Memiliki seorang pastor? Itu adalah hal termustahil yang pernah aku tahu. Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa melihatnya dan menahan keinginanku. Yang berbeda hanyalah, kini aku bisa ada di sampingnya, aku bisa menyentuhnya, aku bisa bicara dengannya dan aku bisa menghapus airmatanya jika ia akan menangis lagi.

Namun justru inilah yang paling menyiksaku.

Di malam hari sibuk kami akan melakukan kegiatan _exorcism_ , di pagi hari senggang kami akan menemani anak-anak bermain. Lalu hari-hari di mana Pastor masuk ke dalam bilik mengakuan dosa dan mendengar dosa orang-orang yang hendak memohon ampun. Hari ketika misa berlangsung, dan ia memimpinnya dengan penuh tanggung jawab dan kasih. Hatiku merasa tenang, tapi hasratku juga jatuh begitu dalam. Padahal aku tak akan bisa, aku hanya tersendat sambil berjalan di belakangnya.

Pria itu masih tersenyum bagai malaikat. Kau tahu apa yang paling aku sukai? Saat ia mengelus kepala bayi-bayi mungil, anak-anak kecil dan mencubit gemas pipi mereka ketika selesai diberkati. Ia cinta anak-anak, aku tahu.

"Anda tidak ingin memiliki anak?"

Kutanyakan hal ini ketika kami berdua membersihkan gereja. Tak sanggup aku bertanya sambil melihatnya, jadi kutawarkan punggungku untuk ia tatap. Ia berhenti menyapu beberapa detik, lalu kembali melakukannya lagi.

"Aku abdikan diriku pada Tuhan."

Tak seperti dirinya, aku bertanya dengan bahu bergetar hingga tanganku tak mampu lagi menggerakkan sapu.

"Tapi Anda begitu suka anak-anak."

"Ya," balasnya, kini kudengar suara sapu yang diletakkan dan suara langkah yang mendekatiku. "Mereka menyenangkan. Tertawa dan menyanyi tanpa beban—"

"Sama seperti Anda."

Ia meletakkan telapak tangannya di bahuku dan menundukkan tubuhnya, menatapku yang menunduk. "Terima kasih."

Wajahku pasti memerah. Pasti. Rasa panas yang sekejap naik ke kepala bisa kurasakan begitu kuatnya. Aku tarik tubuhku beberapa langkah, menjauhinya. Ah, mana kuat hatiku berada sedekat itu dengannya?

"Tapi ini jalan yang kupiih dan aku takkan menyesalinya. Aku akan jadi HambaNya. Dan karena ini juga, aku bertemu denganmu, ****."

Aaaah, aaaaaaaah, AAAAAAAH!

Tak adil tak adil tak adil tak adil tak adil!

Hatiku marah dan aku marah karena hal itu. Aku cemburu padanya dan cintanya pada Tuhannya? Dosa macam apa yang sudah aku beri pada diriku sendiri? Sejak dulu bahkan aku tak bisa memilikinya. Tapi di kehidupan kedua kami—yang seharusnya adalah kesempatan bagiku—lagi-lagi aku tak punya kesempatan. Aku tak bisa! Aku tak mungkin menang! Lalu harus kukemanakan perasaan yang dengan bodohnya malah semakin besar ini?!

Bahkan aku tak berani menamai perasaan ini. Sudah cukup aku merasa dosa yang kupunya, jika kunamai, makin kurasa bersalah. Setiap hari aku memohon ampun. Setiap hari aku berdoa. Air mata tak henti turun ke pipiku. Tapi senyumnya, selain menjadi obatku, ia juga menyakiti hatiku.

Kehidupan yang benar-benar buruk. Namun aku tak bisa meninggalkannya.

Aku harap aku dapat bereinkarnasi lagi.

 **Ketiga.**

Malaikat, pastor itu menjulurkan tangannya padaku yang seorang gelandangan ini.

Aku yang kotor dengan wajah yang rusak ini.

Melihat senyumnya ke arahku, seperti dulu, ingatanku kembali. Reinkarnasiku yang ketiga bersamanya, kesempatanku yang ketiga untuk memilikinya. Namun aku tak pantas untuk seorang konglomerat seperti dirinya. Lihat saja setelan jas yang ia pakai itu, dan bajuku yang lebih mirip kain pel. Kenapa pula ia julurkan tangannya padaku? Tak masuk akal.

"Siapa namamu? Kalau duduk sendiri di sini, bisa masuk angin lho? Sepertinya akan hujan sebentar lagi. Mau kuantar ke rumahmu?"

"Hei orang kaya," kubuka bibirku, "apa aku terlihat seperti punya rumah? Kembali saja ke kereta kudamu dan biarkan aku mati di sini."

Whoa, kasar sekali aku.

Ekspresinya berubah sedetik, lalu kembali tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, ayo pulang."

"Kubilang aku tak punya rumah! Untuk apa pula kau ada di sini?! Bukannya para bangsawan akan merasa gatal atau bahkan pingsan jika masuk ke daerah ini?"

Tidak, tidak, apa sih yang aku katakan? Bangsawan lain mungkin memang begitu, tapi, dia? Si malaikat ini, oh ayolah...

"Kau bisa sebut rumahku sebagai rumahmu. Kalau kau tak punya pekerjaan, aku akan berikan untukmu. Ayo, hujan akan turun..."

Dan memang benar, rintik hujan mulai membasahi bumi. Aku tak ingin ia kehujanan, tapi sepertinya ia tak akan beranjak jika aku tak ikut bersamanya. Jadi aku berdiri dan melihatnya tersenyum, meminta supirnya untuk segera menghidupkan mobil dan membawaku bersamanya.

Ini kesempatan ketigaku. Tapi aku hanyalah seorang gelandangan. Dan wajahku ini sudah rusak sejak kecil sebagai hukuman dari pemilik toko roti yang sudah kucuri berulang kali. Aku yang buruk ini tak punya apa-apa untuk kutawarkan padanya, bahkan aku sudah tahu aku tak akan bisa memilikinya. Sedekat ini saja sudah merupakan sebuah keberuntungan bagiku...

...aku mulai berpikir bahwa putaran reinkarnasi ini bukanlah kesempatan, namun menungguku untuk menyerah.

Sampai di mansion besar miliknya, ia berikan aku baju ganti dan membuang baju yang kukenakan sebelumnya. Ia berikan aku topeng yang kuminta, aku tak ingin ia mengubah pikirannya dan menjadi jijik dengan wajah burukku, jadi aku akan mengenakan topeng ini setiap hari. Ia juga memberiku pekerjaan sebagai penjagal di peternakan miliknya. Aku tak akan bekerja tiap hari, aku hanya akan pergi ke peternakan seminggu sekali di hari penjagalan hewan ternak. Di sana pun aku tak bekerja sendiri, ada banyak orang membantuku. Menurutku ini adalah pekerjaan mudah yang ringan dibandingkan mencuri.

Aku bisa bilang ia tertarik padaku. Tiap ia berada di rumah, ia langsung memanggil namaku, lalu bertanya, "bagaimana kabarmu?" "kau sudah makan?" "apa yang kau lakukan hari ini?" dan sejenisnya sambil ia membuka bajunya dan berganti dengan baju mandi. Aku merasa berdosa telah memanfaatkan hal ini untuk mencuri pandang—atau seharusnya ia lebih hati-hati denganku. Aku menjawab pertanyaannya dengan nada lirih, dengan wajah menghadap langit-langit. Ia selalu tersenyum mendengar jawabanku bahkan terkadang mengusap rambutku pelan. Di malam hari, seusai ia mandi (masih dalam balutan baju mandinya), ia duduk di dalam kamarnya sambil meminum _wine_ mahal. Terkadang ia memanggilku dan memintaku menemaninya tidur. Ini hanya sesekali, mungkin sekali dalam dua bulan. Kala ini, ia akan bertanya sedikit tentang masalaluku. Tentu aku menjawabnya, meski kadang dengan enggan. Setelahnya ia akan bercerita tentang hari-harinya, lalu jika sudah selesai meminum _wine_ ia akan naik ke atas kasurnya dan aku akan menyelimutinya. Ia menggenggam tanganku yang duduk di sampingnya, dan seperti biasa, aku memperhatikannya hingga ia tidur.

Tak banyak yang berubah... wajahnya hampir sama dengan dirinya yang dulu. Alisnya yang tebal dan tegas... matanya bersinar lembut. Suaranya makin berat, tapi terkadang meliuk manja saat mengadu. Rambut hitam yang selalu ditata rapi dengan _wax_ kini sedikit berantakan.

Kuelus ia sebagaimana ia sering mengelusku. Rambutnya sedikit kasar. Seharusnya sudah kering, namun kurasa masih agak lembab. Hidungnya... aku tak punya banyak komentar. Bibirnya yang tipis dan sering tersenyum. Kulitnya tak lembut, namun wajahnya begitu bersih. Bulu matanya lentik, begitu jelas dari kelopak yang tertutup. Ia tidur dengan tenang dan nafas yang teratur bagai gadis yang tengah menunggu kekasihnya untuk mengecupnya.

Aku bisa bilang. Aku mencintainya. Lebih dibandingkan hidup pertama dan keduaku. Perasaan yang otomatis timbul tiap aku mengingat masalalu, makin besar dan meluap. Aku ingin memilikinya. Aku ingin memeluknya. Aku ingin merengkuhnya dan membuatnya tertawa, menangis di pelukanku. Membuat suaranya bergetar, mengecil, berbisik, atau bahkan berteriak karenaku. Aku mencintainya... aku ingin ia tahu aku mencintainya sejak entah berapa ratus atau ribu tahun yang lalu. Dimulai dari ketika bahkan untuk menyapanya pun tak sanggup, memegang tangannya pun tak bisa, kini aku bisa mengelusnya dalam tidurnya. Aku bisa menggenggam tangannya sebanyak yang aku mau. Aku bisa mendengar suaranya dekat di telingaku.

Aku mencintainya...

Aku berpikir. Mungkin tidak apa jika aku begini. Ia menerimaku. Mungkin tak apa meski wajahku buruk dan aku adalah gelandangan. Ia tertarik padaku. Ia membiarkanku berdua dengannya. Mungkin tak apa-apa. Mungkin dengan dorongan sedikit, aku bisa tumbuhkan rasa cinta dalam dirinya.

Mungkin. Mungkin. Mungkin.

Kukuatkan diriku. Aku akan coba.. aku akan gunakan kesempatan ini. Aku mencintainya. Aku ingin dia mencintaiku juga.

Ingin kucuri cium namun aku terlalu malu untuk melakukannya. Kuketukkan keningku dengan keningnya, kudesahkan selamat malam sebelum aku tersipu malu dan kembali ke kamarku. Malam ini aku tak sanggup menemaninya hingga pagi, setelah aku bulatkan tekadku seperti itu, siapa tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan nanti?

Lalu aku menyesal.

Sirene ambulan. Polisi. Detektif. Menghampiri mayat yang terlungkup di tengah mansion dengan luka tusuk di punggungnya.

Cintaku. Cintaku. Cintaku.

Ah Tuhan, bunuh saja aku. Tak perlu lagi aku bereinkarnasi. Bunuh saja aku dan cintaku kalau kau memang tak ingin aku bersamanya.

 **Keempat.**

Wajah kami bagai pinang dibelah dua. Tepatnya, pinang dibelah enam.

Awalnya aku tak sadar. Namun sejak SMA hal itu makin kuat di kepalaku. Ya, masalah reinkarnasi dan kehidupan sebelumnya. Ketika malaikatku kini menjadi kakak kembarku sendiri.

Ya Tuhan, ya Dewa. Takkah kau lelah menghidupkan kami berdua? Tiga kali yang lalu kau lakukan hal itu bahkan lengkap dengan perasaan dan ingatan yang kau bebankan padaku. Namun malaikatku ini tak ingat sama sekali. Apakah itu tidak kejam?

Ini kesempatan atau apa? Jika ya, mengapa kau renggut ia dariku ketika kami sangat dekat di kehidupan ketiga kami?

Lalu apa kehidupan ini kau sebut sebagai kesempatan juga untukku?! Bukankah ini sama tak mungkinnya?!

Ia kakak kembarku sendiri! KAKAK KEMBARKU!

Aku tak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan.

Tiap kali aku berkaca, yang kulihat adalah dirinya. Memangnya aku bisa bertahan jika terus seperti ini? Tidak. Kuubah model rambutku. Kutundukkan postur berjalanku. Kutambah sedikit berat badanku. Kuredupkan mataku, takkan pernah lagi aku membukanya lebar-lebar.

Dan aku menjadi antisosial. Aku lupa cara berteman, aku tak ingat cara bergaul. Aku jadi marah jika aku melihatnya. Aku ingin menghajarnya, memukulnya, menendangnya jauh dariku.

Karena jika dekat dengannya, degup jantungku bisa jadi lebih kencang hingga sampai ke telinganya.

"Ichimatsu," aku menoleh, melihat kakak tertua muncul dengan cengiran khasnya. "kau sedang apa? Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

"Ah.. ya," jawabku. Osomatsu, anak tertua itu kini duduk di sebelahku dan kami menatap langit senja bersama. Diurutkan dari atas, dia, Karamatsu, Choromatsu, aku, Jyushimatsu, Todomatsu. Kini kami tak sama seperti kecil dahulu. Baju kami berbeda warna, sifat kami pun perlahan berkembang. Aku tak tahu mengapa yang lain melakukannya, namun aku tahu alasanku sendiri. Untuk kabur dari lingkaran yang sudah Tuhan mainkan untukku.

Omong-omong, diantara saudara-saudaraku, aku paling tidak suka kedua dengan orang yang sedang duduk di sebelahku saat ini. Sebenarnya aku hampir membenci mereka sama rata, tapi dengan orang ini, kadang aku memiliki sedikit perasaan aneh. Kadang aku berpikir apakah ada hubungannya dengan kehidupan laluku, tapi aku tak ingat wajah siapapun kecuali wajah si brengsek itu. Bahkan detail cerita tak begitu kuingat, hanya sebagian kecilnya saja.

Ia sangat tenang, tumben sekali. Aku sih, senang-senang saja. Sambil mengelus kucing yang selalu kuberi makan ikan kering tiap hari, aku bisa menganggapnya tak ada di sini dan melanjutkan kesendirianku.

"Hei... Ichimatsu."

"Hnn?" jawabku sekenanya.

"..kau masih ingat rasanya? Ketika... kepalamu lepas dari tubuhmu..."

* * *

Pantas saja aku selalu merasa tak enak. Pantas saja. Pantas saja! Ternyata Osomatsu adalah iblis bertanduk belang itu. Dan parahnya, katanya, ia benar-benar ingat semuanya. Tidak sepertiku yang hanya ingat aku dan si sialan itu, sepertinya dunia berputar memang hanya tentangku dengan dia saja.

Sejak itu kami sering bersama. Ia bercerita tentang memorinya dan semua yang ia ingat. Jika ia merasa ada dua orang di dalam tubuhnya. Si iblis itu dan dirinya. Betapa ia ingin melupakan semuanya dan berhenti namun iblis dalam dirinya tak menginginkannya. Juga jika reinkarnasi mereka terjadi karena dirinya; karena diri Osomatsu.

Pria tersebut kini meminum bir kaleng perlahan-lahan. Kami sering membahas ini di atap ketika semua tengah tertidur atau sedang pergi ke luar. Kugulung diriku di dalam balutan selimut demi melindungi diriku dari angin malam yang dingin. Hari ini harusnya ia mengatakan hal yang penting padaku.

"Kau tahu, Ichimatsu? Kalau kita berenam ini adalah lima makhluk yang diciptakan satu dewa?"

Aku menggeleng. Tentu saja tidak.

Osomatsu tertawa kecil. "Sejak kecil aku sudah tahu lho? Tapi seperti kehidupan yang sebelumnya pun aku berusaha lupa dan pura-pura tidak tahu. Tapi aku tahu. Tiga iblis dan dua malaikat yang dieksekusi karena dewa mereka bunuh diri... semua ada dalam keluarga ini."

Maksudnya... Dewa juga ada di rumah ini?

"Tapi mereka semua lupa. Satu iblis dan dua malaikat itu lupa, karena mereka memang tak tahu apa-apa. Kau ingat sedikit karena Dewa memberitahumu. Aku ingat semua karena aku penyebabnya."

"Lalu apa Dewa juga ingat semuanya?"

Osomatsu menggeleng dan memejamkan matanya. "Seharusnya ia ingat, tapi ia tidak. Karena ia bunuh diri. Dewa yang bunuh diri akan dicabut haknya dari kedewaannya dan di _reset_ ulang ingatannya sebagai manusia biasa. Namun anugerah yang ia berikan pada kita dan dirinya sendiri ketika ia masih menjadi dewa, tak mungkin bisa dicabut. Jadi di sinilah kita, terus bereinkarnasi tanpa henti, sampai tujuan reinkarnasi kita—atau tepatnya, ia—tercapai."

Jadi bukan karena kesempatan untukku, batinku. Aku ingin tertawa dan muntah saat itu juga. Aku merasa dipermainkan. Kalau memang begitu, seharusnya ingatannya saja yang diulang, tak perlu membawa perasaannya juga. Akan lebih enak jika seperti itu.

"Tapi tetap saja. Bagaimana bisa tujuannya tercapai jika ia sendiri lupa? Dan aku yang dibebani semua ingatan ini, meski berusaha lupa pun selalu hadir lagi... perasaan yang kupaksakan padanya itu."

"Bukan selalu hadir lagi, tapi ketika kau mengingatnya, perasaan itupun memang sudah ada di sana, bukan?"

Dahi pria berjaket merah itu mengernyit. "Maksudmu sejak awal aku sudah memendam perasaan padanya? Haha, tentu tidak! Perasaanku tak ada hubungannya dengan memoriku. Namun biasanya lama kelamaan aku kembali menyukainya. Tapi di dunia ini tidak mungkin kan? Maksudku, kita saudara lho? Aku mampu mengendalikan perasaanku dan menyukainya hanya sebagai adikku sa—"

Kucengkram jaketnya. "Maksudmu? Kau tak otomatis langsung mencintainya? Perasaanmu sejak dulu itu tidak terakumulasi menjadi satu, begitu?! Kau bisa mengendalikan perasaanmu? Aku tak mengerti! Jelaskan padaku!"

"Ichimatsu tenanglah!" Osomatsu mencengkram tanganku, membiarkanku mengatur nafas. Aku pusing dan tak mengerti. Apa-apaan? Mencintai sebagai adik? Heh, kalau bisapun aku mau selesai mencintainya. Tapi aku tak bisa. Kalau hanya memori saja, itu mungkin hal yang biasa. Tapi, sakit di hatiku ini? Rasa yang meluap ini? Ketika empat kali sudah aku ada dalam kondisi di mana ia tak bisa aku miliki? Sakit, sakit! Dan Osomatsu bilang ia tak merasakannya, apa-apaan! Jangan bercanda!

Kurenggangkan cengkramanku, dan Osomatsu menatap ke dalam mataku. "Jadi tiap kau ingat, kau otomatis menyukainya? Maksudku, Kara—"

"JANGAN UCAPKAN NAMANYA DI DEPANKU!"

Aku lari. Lari. Lari sejauh mungkin. Aku tak ingin dengar apa-apa, tak ingin tahu apa-apa. Dunia saat ini tak berpihak padaku dan perasaanku. Sekuat apapun kutekan hal ini, yang ada aku hanya akan berteriak dan kembali menyakitinya. Kau kira aku merasa bagaimana tiap kulihat ia menangis karenaku? Seolah ada bagian dari diriku yang mati. Sudah cukup. Aku ingin berhenti mencintainya. Aku ingin sudahi cinta tak terbalas entah selama berapa ribu tahun ini. Kalaulah nanti aku akan bereinkarnasi lagi, sudahlah, tinggalkan sajalah perasaanku untuknya. Cukup. Sudah cukup. Aku tak mau lagi. Aku akan menikahi gadis cantik dan memiliki anak dan hidup bahagia selamanya. Biarkan ini jadi akhir dari cintaku. Aku mohon. Siapapun. Tolong dengar.

Aku mohon biarkan aku melupakan Karamatsu.

* * *

Setelah itu, Osomatsu tak pernah lagi membahas reinkarnasi. Dan akupun bersikap seolah aku tak tahu. Osomatsu menjadi dirinya yang 'biasa', terkadang mengelus dan memanjakanku namun aku sendiri masih kurang suka padanya. Jika tanya hatiku, maka aku tak ingin menjawabnya. Aku benar-benar akan menyudahi ini. Lalu aku akan melihatnya berjalan berdampingan di gereja dan memiliki anak yang banyak. Bukankah ia suka anak-anak?

Haha. Hahahaha. Hahahahaha.

Begitu payahnya diriku.

Mungkin aku akan nikmati saja saat-saat ia masih menjadi 'kakak'ku saat ini.

-TAMAT-


End file.
